Unveiling the Conjured Past
by CrimsonPoetry
Summary: It is said that the past is better left forgotten. But, what happens when the past you are trying to forget returns with a vengeance? A past for everyone to view?
1. Action!

It's been a couple of weeks after Kirito's GGO mission to enter into the **Bullet of Bullets Tournament** in order to capture Death Gun. Along the way, he had bumped into his blue haired, blue eyed partner: Sinon (aka Shino Asada) who helped him learn the basics of GGO.

Though a shaky relationship at first due to a misunderstanding, Sinon lends a hand in knowing that a killer had infiltrated the game. Trying to overcome their daunting past, both Kirito and Sinon fight to the bitter end. The curtains fell as their last act came to a close and Death Gun, along with his partner Kyouji Shinkawa had been apprehended. Signaling a closed case. For now that is…

Now, we see Kirito and the gang consisting of: Agil, Klein, Asuna, Silica, Sinon, Lisbeth, Suguha (Leafa) and Yui (camera on Asuna's right shoulder). They were in the Dicey Cafe, that Agil owned, to celebrate their latest achievement in helping Kirito obtain Excalibur.

Everything was going well with the gang. Kirito and Asuna enjoying each other's company along with Yui; Silica and Lisbeth talking animatedly with Sinon and Suguha [albeit sending jealous glances at Asuna] and Klein talking with Agil about whatever comes to mind. Although, if you'd listen closely, you'd be able to pick up words such as "lucky" "harem" "dating" "getting back in the game" and "not get shown up by Kirito" from Klein who has a rain cloud hanging around his head and a twitching eyebrow.

As comical as this scene appears, a tranquil and serene aura had befallen them. However, not everything last forever. The silence seized as soon as the sound of static reached their ears. They all reared their heads towards the 110-inch Ultra flat screen HDTV at the corner of the room that kept switching channels by itself until the screen turned white. No sooner than the static had occurred, it had stopped with a loud buzz that knocked everyone out cold.

"Wha...what happened?" asked Klein.

"I...don't know Klein" stated Kirito as he helped his sister Suguha to her feet.

"Well, whatever it was, it sure hurt" said Lisbeth.

"Ouch! It really did" said Silica with teary eyes.

"At least everyone's okay" replied Asuna calmy.

"True" said Sinon.

"That's odd. The TV was working perfectly fine before. What exactly caused this?" questioned Agil.

"It seems as if there had been an electrical discharge within the TV itself. How is that possible?" asked Yui. Everyone whipped their head towards her when they noticed that she was in her fairy form on Asuna's shoulder instead of the camera.

"T-tell me, I ain't seeing things right?" questioned Klein.

"Y-Yui i-is that y-you?" Asuna asked while trying to hold in her tears.

"Hello mama. Hello papa." Yui stated brightly.

"How is that possible, Yui...you're here? How?" asked Kirito as he goes to hug his in-game daughter along with Asuna.

Everyone was happy to see Asuna and Kirito have smiles plastered on their faces when they were hugging Yui. It was heartwarming to say the least. However, said happiness was shattered when two other bodies began to stir besides them.

"What the hell happened? Where the fuck am I?! And why the fuck is the beater here?!" questioned a startled orange spike head. As he looks around the bar, he sees Kirito and his group looking at the man at the other corner of the bar.

"Akihiko Kayaba! What are you doing here?" asked Kirito with a hint of hostility in his voice.

"I'm just as clueless as you are Kirito. After your battle in Alfheim Online against Nobuyuki I thought that my time had finally come to an end. It seems that death has yet to claim me. Although it does bring the question on why and how I am here of all places." calmly stated the creator of SAO.

"That is rather odd" nodded Kirito.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you lousy beater" ranted an inraged Kibaou. "I think this is your doing you…"

Kibaou's ranting had been drowned out when the ringing of static had reached their ears once again. The difference being that this time, a figure stepped into view. Wearing a white fox mask with the kanji for mirage, black shirt and black pants, the figure stood.

(Imagine the voice of Red X from Teen Titans)

**"Greetings everyone. I know you are all asking yourself 'what's going on'. Fear not for your questions shall now be answered. As for my name, you can call me Nero."** said the masked man.

**"As you all may or may not know, there had been an issue that many of you have forgotten or failed to show much interest in trying to grasp." stated Nero. "For here lies the veil that will uncover the truth of the horrors waging within the tragedy we all know as SAO. Rejoice, for the world itself shall see events that will shed light onto the dark past many live to regret. All this shown through the eyes of an important survivor. The eyes of one Dark Hero. Isn't that great?! Dark Hero! Or should I say Black Swordsman...Kirito."** Nero finished off with a dramatic pause.

"WHAT" everyone besides Kayaba screamed out. (He just raised a brow)

"Hey Kazuto do you know that guy?" questioned Suguha.

"I don't think so" says Kirito. "Have any of you seen him before?"

The rest of the group shook their heads no.

**"Now, you would all be wondering on how Kayaba could be brought back here when he 'died' after Alfheim Online. A simple answer really. At the end of SAO, I found out that he executed a super high-powered scan of his brain to transfer his consciousness into the virtual world permanently. As such, I hacked into the game files while you were all busy taking care of Nobuyuki. Being the genius that I am, I was able to copy the same power scan that Kayaba used and converted it into a high frequency wave that caused you to blackout. I only used this on certain people that I wanted inside this...what shall I call this?...Ah! Pocket Dimension. Just my luck when I found out that you were all going to this bar. I simply hacked into the TV's smart platform while you were all talking merily inside the bar and unleashed said wavelength into a buzz sound capable of reaching your ears. As for you Kibaou, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. There's a reason on why you're all here after all... you'll all find your answers in this TV screen. Farewell."** Nero says as he disappears in a body flicker leaving only leafs dancing in the wind.

"Well...he just left us with more questions than answers" Klein stated with a sigh.

"This only begs the question: Who is he?" Asuna inquired.

"Whoever he is, he doesn't seem like an SAO survivor considering the fact that no one wanted anything more to do with this mess. Blabbing it to the whole world would seem counterproductive." Agil stated.

"Yeah" Lisbeth said with a nod.

"How odd. I wonder...did he work for me at some point?" As everyone turned to Kayaba with a questionable look, he continued his musing. "As Mr. Mills had stated, he isn't an SAO survivor. That much is certain. He, however, seems to know all about this incident, past and present. Not to mention that the data he collected was only restricted to those working for my VRMMO company in Kayaba Corp. Thus, I can conclude that he was either a worker for my company itself..."

"Or a hacker with a vendetta". finished Kirito when he pick up the pieces through Kayaba's musing.

"As smart to catch on as always Kirito." appraised Kayaba.

"So what! This won't help us leave this damn place! I bet this has something to do with you you damn beater!" Kibaou screamed out all in one breath.

"First of all, lower that voice. We aren't going to solve this with your ranting. Second of all, we are just as clueless as you are. So stop pointing fingers at Kazuto." the ever calm Sinon stated sharply.

"Yeah! You tell him Shino!" both Silica and Lisbeth shouted.

"She's right you know. I don't like how you start blaming my brother for this nonsense you dimwit." Suguha exclaimed.

"That's quite enough. We have to figure out what this guy wants, why we are all trapped here and how we could get out. If all he wants us to do is watch this video, so be it. We might be able to leave this place sooner. Please." stated Klein with a pleading look.

Everyone begrudgingly took their places. Shino and Asuna both sat besides Kirito with Shino at his left and Asuna at his right. Agil sat next to Klein and Lisbeth while Silica and Suguha sat besides Asuna. Kibaou sat at the farthest stool on the left hand corner while Kayaba sat at an empty table on the right side of the bar.

Everyone then quieted down as the screen started to flicker. Awaiting for the show to begin.


	2. Showtime

"_**Hey"**_ _\- _Kirito speaking

"**Hey" - **Other people talking

"_Hey" - _Description or scene changes

_**[Hey] - **_Kirito's thoughts

"Hey" - Normal talking

* * *

_**"Link start!"**_

_Myriad of colors cover the screen until a city is shown. Another screen pops up showing: _ _**[Welcome to Sword Art Online!]**_

_**"I'm back… into this world!"**_

_Millions of other players started popping up all around the city. The camera zooms out showing the beautiful city of of AIncrad. The scene show a whole town of people enjoying the city life of the 1st floor along with people forming groups and planning strategies__**.**_

_Kirito is seen running through town. A red haired man then manages to catch a glance at Kirito as he is running down the alleyway._

_**"**_**Hey, you there!**_**" **_**said the red-haired man as he tried to catch up to Kirito.**

_**"Me?"**_

**"Yeah. From looks of your confident stride, I'm guessing you're a beta tester?"**

_**"Y-yeah."**_

**"Cool. I just started this game. Mind showing me the basics?"**

_Kirito looked a bit hesitant at his request but obliged nonetheless. _

"_**Sure"**_

**"Thanks man. Name's Klein, nice to meet ya." Klein then stretched out his hand.**

_**'Kirito. Likewise." Kirito then shook hands with Klein.**_

* * *

"Ah. The start of a beautiful friendship begins!" stated Lisbeth

"Y-yeah" Klein raises his arms weakly with a nervous grin.

"Heh. I remember this part right Klein?" stated Kirito.

Klein hangs his head while everyone else sends him questioning glances.

"Who cares! What does showing this have to do with me being here!" grunted Kibaou.

"Maybe if you'd just shut up and watch the film like a normal person, you'd figure it out." exclaimed Sinon coldly.

* * *

_The screen then transitions to Klein getting knocked back by a boar rather harshly. Klein ends up lying on the ground covering his manhood. _

**"Ah! My balls! The pain! The pain! Oh...I think I'm getting sore!" exclaimed Klein. **

**"...You do know that you can't feel pain in here right?" said Kirito.**

**"Oh yeah." Klein then stood up swiftly scratching the back of his head with a big grin. "Forgot about that for a quick second ehehe."**

* * *

Everyone was either chuckling or outright snickering at Klein's expense.

"HahHAHAHAHA" Kibaou started rolling on the ground laughing his head off. "You...heh...the most ...hah...fearless man in the Fuurinkazan bested by a boar!"

"Aw. Come on you don't have to be a douche about it" Klein exasperated while tracing circles on the ground with his finger.

"He does have a point you know." Agil pointed out. "It was our first time playing SAO."

Kayaba was just shocked. The most powerful warriors that had fought alongside Kirito were just starters. Noobs at this new virtual game. Granted, not many people had the luck to be one of the selected beta testers, besides Kirito, yet they had adapted and overcame his expectations from mere noobs to great fighters. Able to fight without any regrets. Head on into the fire and fight him without fear. Just what was the catalyst that sparked this desire of strength?

* * *

_**"Right...Anyways, like I said, the key to your attack starts with your first action." said Kirito.**_

**"I know, but he won't stay put." Klein grumbled. **

_Kirito picked up a rock and got into a throwing stance._

_**"If you get your first action right and activate a sword skill at the right moment...**_

_The rock in Kirito's hand starts to glow. He chucked the rock directly onto the boar's behind. Creating a red mark._

_**.. the system will correct your aim and ensure a hit." finished Kirito. **_

**"Action… action…" Klein mumbled over and over as a mantra. **

_The boar starts charging at Kirito as he sidestep out of the way. He uses his sword to pin it in place._

_**"How should I put this?" Pause for a second, and once the skill activates, just let it rip." Kirito advised. **_

**"Let it rip?" Klein mumbled. **

_Klein gets into a stance holding his sword behind his head. The sword starts glowing with energy. With a shout, Klein thrusts his sword through the boar creating a long slash mark on it's side. The boar's Hp bar goes straight to empty making it burst into shards. A window pops up showing the EXP, items, and money he earned._

_Klein, enthusiastic about managing to kill it, shouts in excitement._

**"HELL YEAH!"**

**"**_**Congrats." Kirito high fives him for his kill while sheathing his sword.**_

**"**_**Unfortunately…**_" _**Kirito starts.**_ "_**... that boar was just low-level fodder, like slimes.**_**" **

**"Wha-?! You kidding me? I thought it was just some sort of mini-boss."**

* * *

Everyone within the bar face faults.

* * *

_More spawns of boars appear._

_**"Of course not."**_

_Klein uses up a sword skill impressed at the mechanic._

_**"Easy to get a hang of, right?"**_

**"Yeah."**

_Klein continues to practice his sword strike until it becomes second nature. _

**"There are a ton of skills like Blacksmithing and stuff, right?" asked Klein.**

_**"Well… supposedly there's an unlimited number of them." Kirito answered. "However, there are no magic-based skills."**_

**"An RPG without magic skills? They're normally a given."**

_Klein does another sword skill thrust. He then starts shaking. His whole body feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins. _

_**"Isn't it more fun to use your own body to fight?" asked Kirito.**_

**"Sure is!"**

_**"Okay, let's go to the next area. Hope you're ready."**_

**"Yeah, I'm more than ready!"**

_The scene changes then changes. The sun is setting down over the area showing the various views around Aincrad._

_**"This place never ceases to amaze me. I still can't believe it's all just a game. The guy who made it is a genius. Takes a lot of time and dedication in order to envision and create this artwork." Kirito states passionately. **_

**Honestly, I'm glad I was born in this generation." said Klein.**

_**"You're a melodramatic guy." said Kirito.**_

**"But this is my full-dive experience."**

_**"Then it's your first time playing a Nervegear game?"**_

**"Truth is, I rushed to get the hardware just because of SAO. I'm pretty fortunate, considering I was able to get my hands on one of only 10,000 copies. Well, you're ten times luckier, since you got to participate in the beta. Only a thousand people were allowed, after all. "**

_**"Hm, I guess you're right."**_

**"So how far did you get in the beta?"**

_**"I took two months to get to the eighth floor." replied Kirito. "But now, I should be able to do it in half the time."**_

**"You're pretty absorbed in this game."**

_**"To be honest, during the beta, whether I was asleep or awake, SAO was all I could think about. In this world, a single blade is your ticket to the entire world. It might be just a virtual world… but I feel more alive here than I did in real life."**_

_Kirito sheathes his sword._

_**"Now then, how about we get back into hunting?"**_

**"Count me in! … Is what I would like to say...**

_Klein's stomach started growling due to the amount of time they spent playing._

**"...But I'm starving, so I'm gonna log out for a bit."**

_**"Eating food in this world only tricks you into not feeling hungry."**_

**"Hehe, I ordered a piping hot pizza for 5:30 ahead of time."**

_**'Looks like you have it all planned out."**_

**"Yup! Anyway, I'll log back in after I finish eating."**

_**"I see." Kirito said sadly.**_

**"Hey, later on I'll be meeting with some friends from another game. How about it? Want to be friends with them too?"**

_Kirito seemed a bit hesitant at the invite to meeting Klein's friends._

**"Of course it's completely up to you. There'll be plenty of chances for socializing."**

_**"Yeah, sorry. Thanks."**_

**"Hey, that's my line. I'll be sure to return this favor sometime in this world."**

_Kirito chuckled at that._

**"Well, thanks a bunch. I'll be looking forward to seeing you log on."**

_Klein stretched out his hand for a handshake. Kirito takes it with a tiny smile._

_**"If you have any more questions, feel free to message me whenever."**_

**"Yeah, I'll be counting on it!"**

_Klein gives a goodbye hand gesture and opens his screen. As Kirito was about to leave, Klein makes a questioning sound._

**"Huh. There's no logout button."**

_**"Take another look. I'm sure it's there."**_

**"Hmm yeah, I can't find it anywhere.**

_**"It should be at the bottom of the main…menu? "**_

_Kirito started checking his menu in settings for it but couldn't find it._

**"You can't find it?"**

_**"No. It's not there."**_

**"Well it's the first day of the official service. It's only natural to find a bug or two. I'm sure management's freaking out."**

_**"The same should go for you."**_

**"huh"**

**"It's 5:25."**

_Panic spreads around Klein's face as he remembers about his food._

**"MY TERIYAKI MAYO PIZZA AND GINGER ALE! "**

* * *

"That sounds like an odd combination…" Lisbeth says with the slightest hint of disgust.

"Well for your information, it's pretty great actually" states Klein as he tries to defend his food.

"Is it really?" Silica asked curiously.

"Yep. It blends rather perfectly. It can have an odd taste at the beginning, but you get used to it rather quickly." Klein stated passionately.

"You know, I always wanted to know, how does it taste?" Kirito asked.

"Man I gotta buy you one some time. It's the food of the gods!" Klein exclaims.

"Food of the...gods?" Yui questions with a tilt of her head.

The others just sweat drop at the at the sight of Klein being question about his rather odd food choices.

* * *

_**Hurry up and call the GMs." said Kirito**_

**"I tried, but nothing is happening. Is there another way to log out?"**

_**"No, the only way for a player to log out on their own is through the logout button on the main menu."**_

**"That's impossible. There has to be another way."**

**"Return!"**

**"Logout!"**

**"Escape!"**

_**"I told you… There wasn't anything written in the manual about emergency logouts." said Kirito.**_

**"Wha… You're kidding right?"**

**"Wait, I know! I'll just pull the Nervegear off my head…"**

**Klein tried pulling on the helmet from his avatar. Obviously it didn't work.**

_**"You can't. We can't move our bodies in the real world remember? The component in the Nervegear is designed to intercept all brain signals concerning movement so we don't move our bodies in the real world."**_

**"Seriously!? Then the only option is to wait for the bug to fix."**

_**"Either that, or until someone in the real world takes the Nervegear off for you."**_

**"But I live alone. How about you?"**

_**"I live with my mom and little sister. They'll probably notice at dinnertime-"**_

**Kirito was cut short by Klein putting both hands on his shoulders.**

**"H-how old is your sister?"**

* * *

Inside the bar, the girls send Klein a deadly glare that made him backup into the wall while Suguha is seen walking towards Klein with a twitching eyebrow.

"Now, now Sugu...don't do anything you'll regret…" Klein says panicking.

"Oh don't worry…" Suguha says with an all too sweet smile. " I won't regret a thing."

The men in the bar turn around and send a small prayer towards Klein while they protect their manhood out of pure instinct when they hear his girly screams.

After a couple of minutes, Klein is seen looking fine while rocking back and forth and muttering "bending like that shouldn't be possible" and Suguha and the rest of the girls have a satisfied smirk on their faces.

* * *

_**"She's athletic and hates games… She wouldn't fit in with people like us-"**_

**"That doesn't mat- "**

**Kirito knees Klein at the groin for pestering him about his sister. Klein falls over to the ground grabbing his groin to try and soothe it. **

**"Right, I can't feel pain."**

_**"Anyway, don't you think it's strange?"**_

**"Of course I do. It's a bug after all."**

_**"No. It can't be that simple. Inability to let players logout is a major flaw that would heavily impact the game. They should have fixed this issue before the game released."**_

**"I see what your getting at."**

_**"This situation would easily be resolved by rebooting the server, which would forcibly disconnect everyone. But there hasn't been an announcement."**_

_Klein showed discomfort in Kirito's deduction feeling a pit form in his stomach. Suddenly, a bell starts ringing off in the distance surprising the two. They were suddenly enveloped in a light and then they forcibly appeared in the central plaza. They see more players appearing within the plaza. Sounds of confusion can be heard by the rest of the players._

_**"Forced teleport?" said Kirito.**_

_The bell stops ringing, most likely telling that all the players were gathered up. An onlooker sees something in the sky and screams:_

**"That's-".**

_A warning message is shown in the sky, then multiple start popping up all at once, covering most of the sky with blood. A liquid type substance starts oozing out taking form of a giant hooded figure._

**"What… is that?" Klein said in disbelief.**

_People started talking saying if it's the GM or some sort of event. The hooded figure then starts his speech. _

**"Attention, players. Welcome to my world."**

_**"My world?"**_

**"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I'm currently the one and only person who can control this world."**

_Surprise is shown on Kirito's features. The people started talking again about what's going on._

**"I'm sure that you've all already noticed that the logout button on the main menu has been removed. However, this is no means a mistake. I repeat… this is not a mistake but a feature of the true Sword Art Online."**

**"A feature?" a random person questions. **

**"Indeed. You are unable to logout of SAO and nobody in the real world can remove the Nervegear or interrupt its operation. Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted from a transmitter in the Nervegear will destroy your brain, thus ending your life."**

_People expressed disbelief at this revelation. A couple people tried getting out but got blocked by a barrier._

**"What's he blabbering about? He's out of his mind. Right Kirito?" said Klein.**

_**"The signals emitted by the Nervegear's transmitter are really the same as microwaves. If the safety was disabled, frying a brain wouldn't be impossible." Kirito replied.**_

**"Then, if we cut off the power… "**

_**"No the Nervegear has an internal battery."**_

_Klein, dissatisfied with the answers, shrugged with a frown._

**"But that's ridiculous. What's going on?"**

**"Unfortunately, it's currently impossible that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning, and attempt to forcibly remove the Nervegear. As proof of this, 213 players have retired from both this world and the real one." said Kayaba.**

**"213 people?!"**

**"No way… I can't believe it!"**

**"As you can see" **_Kayaba shows them articles of the death of said people._ "**News of my warning and the numerous victims are being spread worldwide. Thus, it should be safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has become minimal. I hope you will all be at ease and focus on completing the game."**

_Videos of families grieving over the deaths of the lost ones were seen. Kirito clicked his tongue and glared at Kayaba._

**"But I'd like you all to keep this in mind. From this point on, all methods of revival in the game will no longer function. If your HP reaches zero, your avatar will perish for all eternity, and at that moment… the Nervegear will destroy your brain."**

_A scene in Kirito's mind started to pop up. His avatar got finished off by a boar, his hp bar went to zero, and his body scattered into data. Kirito clenched his fist in frustration at the reality upon him. Many others were staring at Kayaba in disbelief at his declaration._

**"There is only one condition you must meet to be free: the completion of this game. You are all currently on the first floor, the lowest point of Aincrad. If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may continue up to the next one. Assuming you manage to defeat the final boss on the 100th floor, the game will be considered cleared."**

_Murmurs on clearing the dungeon passed along the people._

"**Clear all 100 floors? How the hell can we do that? The beta testers couldn't make it anywhere near that high! "**

**"And lastly, I've prepared a present for all of you in your item storages. Take a look."**

_Kirito immediately started going through his storage and found a mirror inside._

_**"A mirror?"**_

_Kirito materialized the mirror into his hand and with it his reflection. Light started covering the people around him including Klein and himself._

_**"Klein?"**_

_Light started covering the plaza instantly and then died out as soon as it started._

**"You okay Kirito?"**

_**"Y-yeah. Huh? Who are you?"**_

**"That's what I wanna know."**

_Kirito brought up the mirror to see his surprised real face in the reflection. Everyone is else is having the same reactions as well._

**"Then that means… "**

_**"Your Klein!"**_

**"Your Kirito!"**

**"Wha- Why?" asked Klein.**

_**"The scan… The Nervegear covers your entire with a high-density transmitter. So it can calculate what your face looks like. But our height and body… " said Kirito.**_

**"When we first put on the Nervegear, it made us touch all over our body "for calibration", remember?"**

_**"O-oh yeah.. I see it was collecting data at that time."**_

**"But … this is… Why? Why is this happening?" asked Klein.**

_Kirito pointed out to Kayaba's figure._

_**"I'm sure he'll answer that soon enough."**_

**"Right now, you're probably all wondering, Why? "Why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the Nervegear do such a thing.?" I have already achieved my goal. I created the world of Sword Art Online solely for my personal enjoyment."**

* * *

"There was more to do with this wasn't there Kayaba." questioned Kirito.

"Whatever do you mean Kirito? By all means, enlighten me." Kayaba stated monotonically.

"If all you wanted was to create SAO for your 'personal enjoyment' as you had stated, then why choose to helps us out by disguising yourself as a player? What point was there to bring them hope? It must had been part of your plan wouldn't it?" Kirito asked.

"I must admit, you were partially right." Kayaba mused. "I wanted to see how the people themselves functioned in dire situations such as these. I had read all about the history of wars and how they all started. I started questioning myself if it was possible to recreate such events into a virtual life. Where many people lose themselves to insanity, a broken will, and simple despair. In many wars, those were the most simple cases. This was just an...experiment of sorts to help me better understand the events of war firsthand. As for joining as a character, you of all people should know by now that there is no fun in the game if all you get to do is just wat-" Kayaba's words were cut short by a punch from Kibaou.

"You fucking bastard! Do you know how we all felt being trapped in the game!?" Kibaou yells out while holding Kayaba. "We saw all of our comrades die and disappear into nothingness and all you have to say is that we were just fucking lab rats! What the fuck! I should kill you here and now!"

"Stop Kibaou! Would killing him really solve anything? Kirito said he was already dead. Besides, killing him won't bring our fallen friends back." Asuna pleaded. "So, just let him go please"

"F-fine" he states, "but don't think I'll ever forgive you you bastard!"

"Duly noted" Kayaba stated blankly.

* * *

_Kirito glared at Kayaba's figure in hate for trapping them in here._

_**"Kayaba…"**_

**"And now, the preparations are complete. This concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you the best of luck."**

_Kayaba's figure starts distorting and gas starts emitting from his body. It deforms as it returns into the warning messages that appeared and suddenly disappeared along with the red ambient sky, returning the original look._

_Silence pervades the entire area. No one spoke, no sound was made, the very air was thick with tension. The looks of disbelief were etched on the faces of all the players. The scene shifted straight to Kirito who stood with a shadow covering his eyes. A droplet of blood dropped on the stone floor, showing the blood coming from Kirito's thumb. The scene reverts back to Kirito, then back to his hand showing there was no blood at all. Kirito clenches his fist accepting this new reality._

_**"This is…. reality."**_

* * *

Acting quickly, Kirito covers Yui's ears while Asuna covers her eyes not wanting Yui to hear or see anything of what is going to happen.

* * *

"**We're all going to die!" **

"**Is there really no way out!?" **

"**No, he's lying right? Right!? RIGHT!?" **

"**Hehe I'm going to die hehe" **

_Crazed insanity and despair quelled the atmosphere with many people wanting this nightmare to end and wake up into the light of reality. _

_**[A genius created the Nervegear, and in doing so, gave birth to a true virtual reality…. Kayaba Akihiko. I can understand, since I admired him. His declaration was the truth, and nothing but the truth. Death in this game… is nothing short of reality!]**_

_**"Come with me, Klein!"**_

_The scene changes to Kirito and Klein standing in the alley._

_**"Listen up. I'll be heading to the next town as soon as possible. You should come too. If everything he said was true, if we want to survive in this world, it's vital that we get stronger. The resources available in a MMORPG… in other words, money and EXP, are limited in numbers. The fields around the starting town will be wiped clean of mobs. The best course of action would be to move quickly to the next town. I know the way there and any dangers we might encounter. So even if I'm only level 1, we'll make it there safely." Said Kirito.**_

**"But… you know… I was in line all night to buy SAO with friends that I met in another game. I'm sure they're over there in that plaza. I can't just leave them." Said Klein.**

_Kirito looked at his stats and it shows his health at 250 and his LV at 1._

_**[I can manage with only Klein… But with two others… No, even one more would be…]**_

**"Sorry. I can't keep you making you look out for me like this. So don't worry about me and head to the next town. In the last game I played, I was the leader of my guild. I'll be fine with the tricks you taught me!"**

_**"I see. Then, I'll leave you here. If anything happens, send me a message."**_

**"Yeah!"**

_With a depressed look, he bid Klein farewell._

_**"Then… I'll see you, Klein."**_

**"Kirito!"**

_He stopped to hear what he had to say but Klein couldn't come up with the words. Kirito started moving again till Klein said something._

**"Kirito. You… have a pretty cute face."**

_He turned around surprised a bit by that._

**"You're just my type."**

* * *

"Backoff Klein, he's already taken" Asuna states playfully.

"I-I only said it to lighten the mood you know!" Klein states with a panic.

"~Sure~" Lisbeth says in a singsong voice.

* * *

_**"Hmp. That unkempt face of yours suits you ten times better!"**_

_Kirito ran a bit then stopped to turn around to find Klein gone. With a sad look he turned and ran outside the town onto the paved path. He saw a wolf spawn in front of him. With a war-cry, he activated his sword skill._

**"I'm.. I'm.. going to survive til the end….**

_A line of light from his sword passed through the wolf from his starting position to his new position. The wolf bursted into particles signifying it's defeat._

**.. in this world!"**

* * *

**"Ah what a way to kick off the start of the show wouldn't you all agree?" Nero says as he appears in swirl of time and space.**

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kirito barks distasteful.

**"Such hostility… and here I thought you'd all be glad to see me."**

"As if we'd like to see your ugly mug you bastard!" Kibaou states as he tries to punch him…

...Only to find out that he phased through him as if he were a ghost.

**"Now now, that's not so nice little Kibaou. Patience is a virtue. Maybe you should try it. Anyways, as I was saying, nice way to kick off the show neh?"** Nero questions only to be met by glares. "**Tough crowd. Try to lighten up. It's not like you'll be leaving anytime soon. Well, until the end of the whole show I guess. But meh...who's keeping track? Now, sit back and relax. Just stretch a bit and we'll then continue on with the show. Hm...what to name the next episode...Aha! Get ready for… "Acting the Part". Hm...quite fitting. Ja ne!" he disappears in a swirl.**

Everyone else could do nothing but sit down and wait for the next episode to start.


	3. Acting the Part

"_**Hey"**_ _\- _Kirito speaking

"**Hey" - **Other people talking

"_Hey" - _Description or scene changes

_**[Hey] - **_Kirito's thoughts

"Hey" - Normal talking

* * *

_A hologram model of the floors, along with a cylinder connecting both of them, is shown to be a physical representation of the SAO world._

_**[One month has passed since the game started, and during that time 2000 people have died. However, not one person… has cleared the first floor. Not even I, who was a beta tester, have been able to reach the boss room. But today, a boss conference for the first floor will be held.]**_

_The scene changes to an old roman like stage with people sitting down in the audience stands and one man on the stage. The man then claps his hands to gain everyone's attention._

* * *

"Damn that bastard! He just had to show us this part didn't he! Now I get to watch my friend die twice!" Kibaou screams with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Kibaou. Listen to me." Kirito states as he goes to hug Kibaou, who is too busy crying to push him away. "I know how you're feeling right now OK? Just please listen to me for once...Whatever happens in this episode. Please don't let it affect you okay?" Kirito pleads

"What...do you mean...y-you b-beater?" Kibaou asks through hiccups.

"What he means is that we're here for you Kibaou" Klein states. "All of us."

Kibaou looks around to see everyone besides Kayaba smiling at him in reassurance.

"Thank You" Kibaou whispers silently.

* * *

**"Listen up! I'll be starting the conference now!" a tall man with blue hair and and blue eyes states. **

_Kirito is seen taking a seat._

**"Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation. My name is Diavel, and I'd like to consider myself a knight."**

_The rest of the players all laughed at his statement. _

**"There's no class system here, you know." shouted a random player.**

**"A knight he says." another person mocks.**

**" Is this meeting a joke?" another person questions.**

**"Now now, settle down." **_Diavel sees everyone be quiet once more and took it as his que to continue. _"**Today, on the highest level of this floor, my party discovered the boss room." he states. **

**"Is he serious!?"**

"**I hope so" **

"**Wow" **

_Surprised was evident inside the meeting. _

**"By defeating the floor boss and reaching the 2nd floor… we'll be able to show everyone in the Town of Beginnings that this death game can be cleared! It's our responsibility to do so! Don't you agree everyone?" questions Diavel passionately. **

_Small smiles and nods are seen between the people. They started clapping for Diavel. His words bringing back that shimmer of hope that was long lost between the people. Kirito smiled at his leadership._

**"Okay. Now, I'd like to begin discussing our battle strategy. For starters, we're going to split up into parties of six. Of course, we'll be in the same party. The floor boss can't be defeated with simple parties. Therefore, we'll need to assemble multiple parties to form a raid group!"**

_Surprised by that fact, Kirito looked around and saw players already forming teams. Eventually, he was the only one left out. Kirito looked around to see if there was anyone left, there he saw a hooded girl isolated from everyone else. He shuffled a bit closer to see if he can party with her._

_**"Did you get left out too?"**_

**"I wasn't left out. The others seemed to be friends already, so I didn't want to join them." said the hooded girl.**

_**"So you're a solo player? How about partying with me then? Diavel said that the boss can't be fought alone, right? I'll be just this once."**_

_The hooded girl gave a nod at that. Kirito started a party invite with her, which she accepted. On his stats screen, he saw the name under his, which read _**"Asuna".**

* * *

"Already trying to ensnare Asuna with your charm Kirito?" Lisbeth states flirtatiously. "~How bold of you~"

This caused Asuna to turn red with embarrassment and for Kirito to start sputtering. Trying to explain how that wasn't true.

"Relax buddy" Klein states as he hugs Kirito with one arm. "She's just messing with ya. Although, gotta admit that the charm's working out for ya ne?"

This just leads to Kirito and Asuna's cheeks turning atomic.

* * *

**"All right! You guys done partying? Good. Now- " Diavel was cut off by a new voice. **

**"Hold it!"**

_The figure who interrupted Diavel jumped across the seats and onto the stage._

**"The names Kibaou. There's something that I need to get off my chest. I'm positive that there are some people amongst you that should be apologizing to those who've died so far." He pointed his finger towards the players accusingly.**

**"Kibaou, the people that you're referring to are the beta testers, correct?" Asked Diavel.**

**"Of course I am! On the day that this crappy game started, the beta testers disappeared, leaving us beginners to fend for ourselves. They monopolized the good hunting grounds and profitable quests, prioritizing themselves over others. And afterwards feigned ignorance for doing so."**

_Kibaou angrily pointed at the players in the stands._

**"Some of you are sure to be beta testers! We should have them kneel in apology and hand over the money and items they've been hoarding. I cannot and will not entrust my life to such people!"**

* * *

"That just sounds unfair Mr. Kibaou. Not all beta testers were bad. Some even helped others survive longer." Silica states innocently.

"W-well, it's just that I felt that they deserted us in order to look out for themselves." Kibaou states. Trying to find a way to justify his beliefs.

"But why blame them when you all had a common enemy in Kayaba?" Sinon questions.

"I-i just don't know okay! I was just frustrated. We all were." Kibaou screams. Trying to end the conversation.

"Whatever the reason, let's just continue watching okay?" states Suguha.

* * *

_Kirito was feeling anger at the accusation but chose to remain silent. He was trying not to warrant attention in order to not be singled out. Luckily for him, a voice rang out._

**"Mind if I speak?"**

_A dark skinned bald man stood up from his seat and walked over to Kibaou._

* * *

"Oh look! It's Mr. Agil." Silica exclaims.

"Well well well, it's your time to shine big guy" Klein says.

* * *

**"My name is Agil. Kibaou, you're basically saying that the beta testers should take responsibility for the many deaths, by apologizing and offering reparations because they didn't look after us new players, right?"**

_Feeling a bit intimidated by his size Kibaou answered rather timidly. _

**"Y-yeah."**

_Agil went and grabbed a book from his pocket showing it to him._

**"This is the guidebook… I believe you have one too. It's up for free at the item shop, after all."**

**"I do. What about it?"**

**"The people who distributed these.. were the former beta testers."**

_Agil's comment was met with surprise by the rest of the players there. Kibaou just clicked his tongue due to Agil's medling. _

**"Listen, this information was available to everyone, yet many players died. What I thought we'd be doing was planning how to fight the boss using what we learned from these deaths."**

_Many of the players agreed with Agil. As for Kibaou, he snorted and sat down in his seat with Agil doing the same._

**"Okay. May I continue?" Asked Diavel.**

_There was a chorus of nods. _

**"About the boss.. The truth is, the guidebook that was just mentioned had information about it in its latest version. According to this, the boss is called illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he has mobs called Ruin Kobold sentinels guarding him. His arms consist of an axe and a buckler. When the last of his four health bars become red, he switches to a curved sword called a talwar. His attack patterns also change."**

_Everyone nods at the tidbit of information given to them. _

**"That concludes the conference. Lastly, concerning loot distribution the money is automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that lands the last hit, and items belong to whoever gets them. "**

**"Any objections?"**

_Agreements were met with that silencing question. They have no problem with that._

**"Okay, we'll leave at ten in the morning tomorrow. You're all dismissed!"**

_Players started leaving the area. Others stayed behind to talk. Kirito looked and saw that the hooded girl was leaving. The scene changes. At night time, Diavel and Kibaou are seen sharing a brotherly drink. Asuna is seen eating a piece of bread alone._

_**"It tastes pretty good, doesn't it?" Kirito says as she looks at him.**_

_**"Mind if I sit here?"**_

* * *

"Bold I tell ya. Bold" Lisbeth exclaims.

Everyone besides Asuna and Kirito chuckle at her response.

* * *

_He didn't get a response, so he sat next to her, she scooted a bit away._

**"Do you really think it's good?" She asks.**

_**"Of course. I've been eating it at least once a day since I got here. I put a little twist on it though."**_

**"A twist?"**

_Kirito grabs a jar from his inventory and sets it between them._

_**"Try putting this on the bread."**_

_She touched the cap, and her hand glowed. Kirito held his bread out to her telling her to put it on the bread. She does so and a yellow cream appears over the bread._

**"Cream?"**

_Kirito does the same thing and spreads it over it. He takes a bite satisfied with it. Asuna takes a little bite on it. Immediately, she starts devouring the bread in a second. She breathes out a long sigh, disappointed that there wasn't more._

_**"It was my reward for a quest called "The cow strikes back" from the previous town. If you want, I can tell you how to beat it."**_

_Asuna shakes her head at that._

**"I didn't come to this town to eat good food."**

_**"Then why did you?"**_

**"So that I could remain myself. I'd rather survive as myself than slowly rot away in an inn back in starting town. Even if I end up dead at the hands of a monster. This game… This world, is something I won't give in to. No matter what."**

_Kirito finishes his bread as he starts walking away._

_**"I hope you don't give in. I don't want a party member to die on me so early in the game. Worry about your life more, at least for tomorrow."**_

_The scene changes to the forest area where Diavel's group is walking through the forest. Kirito is talking to his partner while traversing._

_**" Let's review the plan. We are to target the guard mobs called Ruin Kobold Sentinels."**_

**"I know."**

_**"I'll deflect their pole axes with a sword skill, so switch in at that moment."**_

**"Switch?"**

_A bit surprised at his partner not knowing about switching, Kirito questions her._

_**"Could this be your first time in a party?"**_

**"Yes."**

_He slowed down until he came to a stop. He slouched forward a bit, knowing he has to explain to her what it is. The scene changes to the door to the boss room with Diavel in the center with the rest of the players._

* * *

"I'm telling you that I really don't want to see this part! I feel uneasy just watching it happen again." Kibaou states timidly.

"As I've said before, we're here for you Kibaou." Klein says soothingly. "We know how you feel."

"Besides, we've all had our fair shares of angsty despair Kibaou. No need to worry." Asuna states in a big sister like tone.

"O-okay." Kibaou says.

Kayaba just watches the events unfold with little questioning dancing throughout his mind. Wasn't Kibaou suppose to be hateful? Bitter? Resentful? Yet, he seems so broken. Is this what most people had gone through during the process of war? End up so broken that they don't even know how to act? It seems that perhaps they, as shown by courtesy of Kibaou, put on a facade in order to cope with the repercussions. The only problem being that they've had their facade for far too long that it becomes their everyday mask. With no way to take it out without causing a fracture to occur in their state of mind. Out of all his musing, the one thought that stood out to him was Kirito's statement from before. "Whatever happens in this episode, don't let it affect you" just what event would he be insinuating? And why would it cause such effect?

* * *

**"Listen up, everyone. I just have one thing to say: Let's win this!"**

_Everyone starts shouting in excitement at his words. However, they also have a feeling of trepidation form at the pit of their stomachs for events unknown. _

**"Here we go!"**

_Diavel opens the door to the room. Everyone starts moving carefully in the darkness. They lay their eyes at a big figure sitting on a throne. His eyes glowing a menacing shade of blood red. The Kobold lord jumps and howls along with his name "illfang the Kobold Lord", and his 4 hp bars shine to life. The Sentinels start spawning and they start charging towards the group._

**"Commence attack!"**

_On Diavel's command, the players rushed forward to meet the boss and his guards head on. As the battle progresses, Diavel starts giving commands to switch between groups._

**"Squad A! Squad C! Switch!"**

_When the Kobold Lord roars, Diabel recognizes that it is the time for the defence group to come forth._

**"Here it comes! Squad B, block!"**

_Agil and Kibaou start holding off their attacks._

**"Squad C, continue guarding and prepare to switch. Now! Continue switching and prepare to target the flank! Squads D, E, and F! Keep the sentinels off us!"**

_**"Roger!"**_

**Kirito starts fending off the sentinel and then switches with the hooded girl.**

_**"Switch!"**_

**"This is the third!"**

_**[I thought she was a novice, but she has incredible dexterity. She's so fast, I can't see the tip of her blade!]**_

_She thrusts her blade at the sentinel three times swiftly causing it to burst into data._

_**"Good job."**_

_A sentinel starts to attack Kirito, but he manages to parry the attack. The Kobold Lord starts roaring catching everyone's attention. His last bar of hp down to the red. He starts tossing his weapons away._

**"Just like the guidebook said." said Kibaou.**

**"Stand back. I'll go!" Diavel states boldly. **

_Diavel starts charging in. Kirito is confused for a moment at his recklessness._

"_**What is he doing? This is when we should have everyone surround it…"**_

_Diavel tosses a smirk towards Kirito's way, which alerted him. He charges up his sword skill with shield at ready. The Kobold Lord unsheathes his weapon behind him. Kirito is surprised by the weapon it's wielding._

_**"That's not a talwar, it's a nodachi! This is different from the beta!"**_

_Parrying the sentinel blow, he shouts at Diavel._

_**"Stop!"**_

_Kibaou catches wind of Kirito's shout._

_**"Jump back as far as you can!"**_

_The Kobold Lord jumps onto a pillar, then jumps to another one at a swift motion until he lands a blow on Diavel. He rushes and swipes at him tossing him far across the room._

_**"Diavel!"**_

_The Kobold lord lands in front of Kibaou's group and roars with burning bloodlust. Kibaou glares and growls at him with all the hate he could muster. Kirito rushes to Diavel's side._

_**"Diavel!"**_

_Kirito lifts up Diavels body slightly, seeing that his hp is dropping down. He tries to grab a potion. But Diavel stops him._

_**"Why'd you go alone?"**_

**"You were… a beta tester, right? I'm sure you know."**

_Surprise crosses Kirito's face as he remembers what happens when a player lands a finishing blow on a boss._

* * *

"No way...all this time...Diavel was a beta tester!?" Kibaou exclaims surprised.

"Yeah it's true." Kirito confirms. "However, even though he was a beta tester, he was set on trying to help everyone escape this virtual hell. So, there's no reason for you to hate him Kibaou. Don't let his sacrifice end with trying to dirty up his name."

"Bt-but he, he was a great man! He shouldn't have kept it from me!" Kibaou shouts out.

"And let your biased opinions sement a different picture of who he is?" Klein states solemnly. "Whether he was a beta tester or not is irrelevant in the times of conflict. He helped you guys survive. That goes to show that he really did care about all of you."

"Y-you're right" says Kibaou.

* * *

_**"The rare item that comes with the last attack bonus. You were a beta tester, too?"**_

_Diavel smiles, while his body is starting to glow._

**"Please….defeat the boss... for everyone...I know...you could...do it."**

_With his parting words, his body scatter into data._

* * *

Those at the bar were sending silent prayers with small tears tracing the bottom of their faces at the sight of such a great man disappear into nothingness. Kayaba kept looking impassive knowing that death was going to be shown eventually. He designed the game to do so after all.

* * *

_**[When this death game started, I was worried about my own survival.]**_

**{Flashback}**

**"Sorry. I can't keep you making you look out for me like this. So don't worry about me and head to the next town. In the last game I played, I was the leader of my guild. I'll be fine with the tricks you taught me!"**

_**"I see. Then, I'll leave you here. If anything happens, send me a message."**_

**"Yeah!"**

_With a depressed look, he bid Klein farewell._

_**"Then… I'll see you, Klein."**_

_**{Flashback End}**_

_**[But Diavel, despite being a beta tester, didn't abandon the other players. You became a leader and fought bravely! You tried to do what I could not.]**_

_Kirito stands up and looks at the Kobold leader roaring at the scattered players. Kirito grips his sword, his mind set on beating the boss. His partner standing beside him._

**"I'll help."**

_**"Thanks."**_

_They both start running towards the boss._

_**"Our strategy is the same with the sentinels!"**_

**"Got it."**

_The Kobold lord notices the two challengers running toward him. He activates his sword skill. __Kirito does so as well and manages to parry the Kobold Lord's blow. _

_**"Switch!"**_

_Asuna gets in close, activating her sword skill. The Kobold Lord's eyes focus on her. Kirito, noticing that, shouts her a warning._ **"Asuna!" **_She notices his gaze on her and ducks in the nick of time. But her hooded robe got caught in the blow. _

_It starts scattering around her, finally revealing her appearance. With a war shout she stabs the Lord forcing him back. Kirito gasps in awe at her partner. The scattering of her hood gives light to her beauty in a luminescent light that sends Kirito to a state of short shock at her beauty. _

_Kirito managed to snap out of his stupor._ _**"He's coming back!"**_ _Kirito parries a blow from the boss, as Asuna goes for a thrust. The boss prepares to strike at Asuna, but Kirito blocks the blows. The boss prepares to swing again and Kirito tries to parry again but the boss feints his attack and aims at Kirito's side_.

_**"Dammit!"**_**.**

_The blow makes both Asuna and Kirito touch the hard and unforgiving ground. Asuna sees Kirito's health go down a bit. The boss, now in front of them, charges his sword skill to finish them off. Asuna attempts to block the attack, but with a shout from behind, Agil manages to parry the boss's blow pushing it away. Agil's party charges forward toward the boss._

**"We'll hold him off until you recover!"**

**"You're…"**

_The players start attacking the boss. The boss blocks their blows and goes back on the offensive. It jumps in the air preparing on activating its sword skill. Kirito sees this and charges his own, preparing to intercept._ _**"Watch out!"**_ _The boss roars attempting to finish Agil's group off. Kirito is seen in the air trying to get to the boss._ _**"Haah!"**_ _with a primal shout, Kirito slashes at the boss, diverting it's fall away from Agil's party. Kirito barrel rolls to break his fall. He moves in attempt to finish the boss off._

_**"Asuna! One last hit! Help me out!"**_

"**Roger!"**

_Kirito and Asuna attack the boss with a serious of blade dances mirroring that of expert swordplay. The boss attempts to swipe, but Kirito parries knocking his sword out of its hand. Asuna thrusts at him followed by a slash from Kirito. Kirito makes one last slash from its side running straight towards its head. The force was strong enough to knock it upwards. Light starts erupting from the last blow, the boss scatters into data signifying its defeat. The rest of the players stare in shock at the boss's defeat, until cheers erupted from them._

_Kirito takes a moment to catch his breath. A screen pops in from of him saying "__**Congratulations, You got the last attack bonus!**__" Another screen pops up showing the item,_ **"Coat of Midnight".**

**"Good work." said Asuna.**

**"That was some remarkable swordsmanship. Congratulations. This victory belongs to you." said Agil.**

_**"No…"**_

_Rounds of applauses could be heard inside the first boss room. It almost drowned out the sorrows of a broken man...almost. _

**"Why?" shouted Kibaou. **

_Seeing the questioning glances thrown his way, Kibaou continued to press on. _

**"Why… Why'd you let Diavel die?"**

_**"Let him die?**_

**"Exactly! You knew the boss's moves! If you shared what you knew beforehand, he wouldn't have died!"**

* * *

"Why didn't you let my brother have his moment of peace?!" Suguha screamed out with tears staining her bloodshot eyes. "Don't you think he felt guilty for seeing Diavel die in his arms Kibaou? Wasn't that enough!?"

"This wasn't my fault okay! I was angry. I was tired. More than that, I lost a brother figure in the span of a second to that blasted beast! Can you say the same!?" Kibaou screams out.

"As Klein said before, we're not here to point fingers Sugu...that's not what Diavel would have wanted" Sinon states. Trying to quell the burning inferno of anger before it is unleashed.

"She's right sis. As we had all stated before, we only want to support Kibaou. Try to put yourself in his shoes okay." Kirito whispered soothingly.

"I-I'm sorry" Suguha whispers out with a tinge of regret.

Everyone tries to give Kibaou confort at his time of heartache. Knowing full well how it feels to be helpless and see others fall before you.

* * *

_Murmurs of disdain and uneasiness started to surround the players. _

**"He must have been a beta tester! That's how he knew the boss's patterns!"**

" **He knew, but he didn't tell us! And he's not the only one isn't he? Admit it beta testers!"**

_Everyone starts getting tense, they look around to find any beta testers among them._

_**"This is bad. Their paranoia is rising. At this rate..."**_

**A flashback of Diavel's final words rang into Kirito's mind. "Please….defeat the boss... for everyone...I know...you could...do it."**

**"Hey you…"**

_An insane laughter silenced the quiet murmurs of trepidation. Almost mocking it to continue. Everyone looks on. Seeing Kirito was the cause of it. _

_**"A beta tester? Hah! Don't put me in the same category as those losers."**_

**"W-what?!"**

_Kirito starts walking towards them confidently. _

_**"The majority of SAO 's one thousand beta testers… were amateurs who didn't know how to level. Even you guys are better than them. Only for better use as cannon fodder. But I, for one, am different. I was able to reach the thousands upon thousands of floors all by myself without any sort of problem." he chuckles silently. "You, you were all pawns. Expendable and broken pawns. Useless at most and idiotic at best. Nothing but stupid mongrels. Maybe...that's the reason your leader was dead. Hah! He was so disgraced by you all that he chose the easy way out! Heh. Of course. Nothing more to expect from broken wannabe heroes!"**_

**"W-what? That's.. Forget about being a beta tester! You're a cheater! A fucking bastard!" shouted Kibaou.**

_The crowd starts yelling at him calling him a cheater and a beater._

_**"Beater?… That's not a bad name. That's right. I'm a beater. From now on, don't think of me as a mere beta tester. I mean fuck those losers anyway. I know my worth. I'm better than any of them. However, If you want to kill me… go ahead and try! Curse me! Hate me! and live a long and unsightly life. One worth trying to destroy later on. Heh. If you manage to survive that is. "**_

_Kirito starts equipping the coat of midnight that he got, giving him a villain appearance, while smirking at the players. He starts leaving, heading towards the 2nd floor but gets cut off as Asuna follows after him to the door._

**"Wait. During the battle, you said my name right?"**

_**"Sorry for addressing you informally. Or did I pronounce it wrong?"**_

**"How did you know it?"**

_**"You can see an HP bar that isn't your own around here, right? Isn't something written next to it?**_

_Asuna focuses her gaze onto her partners name below hers. _

**"Ki-ri-to… Kirito? Is that your name?**

_**"Yeah."**_

**Asuna smiles and giggles a bit. "Wow, it's been there all the time, huh?**

_**"You can become strong. So if someone trustworthy ever invites you to their guild, don't turn them down. There's a definite limit for solo players, after all."**_

**"Then what about you?"**

"_**It's too late for me. I chose to be the villain you'll all end up despising for a reason. **__**Even if I must take the devil's fruit, I must gain power."**_

_**[This burden is for me to bear alone. I won't let others suffer because of me. I swore to Diavel to help you all seek the end of this hell. I'll do so. Even if it costs me my mind, body and soul to do it.] **_

_As Kirito moves forward, he starts dissolving the party. Cutting ties in order to deal with the burden alone._

* * *

Asuna goes to hug Kirito with a bone crushing force in the form of a vice grip.

"You, you jerk! I could have helped you know?" Asuna states through sobs.

"I know. I just didn't want to hurt you." Kirito runs his fingers through her orange hair. "You were too precious to burden." He looks around the bar. "All of you were. I wanted to protect you all. Because, friend or foe, I'd do anything to help." he finishes with conviction.

"Y-you knew what this would cause huh? Yet you faked being the villain to help us survive?" Kibaou asks with a broken smile that held a ton of regret. "Look bea- no, Kirito...I'm sorry for all this, it's just that I-"

"There's no need to apologize Kibaou. As I said before, I chose the path of a villain to help you all." Kirito says soothingly.

"But why do it? Why lead them on Kirito?" Kibaou questions timidly. Now finding out that all the hatred he held was misplaced.

"It should be obvious what papa did Mr. Kibaou." everyone turned their eyes towards the small fairy. "No person, sane or otherwise, could hold the hatred towards a person you can't touch. Everyone needed an outlet, a scapegoat in order to let go of the pent up aggression." Seeing Kibaou contemplating her words, she pressed on. "Papa chose to shoulder that hatred in order to not cause a war between non-beta testers and the like. He only chose himself to blame so you could all live in peace while having a common enemy." she finished with conviction and pride at what her father had done. Kirito ruffling her hair for her statement was just a bonus.

Kayaba was contemplating this with shock. He chose to be the villain they all despised? Just for them? Yet Kayaba was the renowned hero of the Knights of Blood-Oath. Their paths diverged for just a simple act. There was no regret in his voice. Affirming that he didn't hate them for bearing hatred towards him. There was more to him than that however. Even if Kirito chose to bear the hatred, there should be a breaking point. No man can bear all that hatred and still hold sanity. Such are the stages of war.

**"Wow. Spot on little Yui. I'm impressed." Nero states through a ripple of time. "Now do you see what I mean by true revelation? Those who hold onto ignorance can't find true peace within themselves. I am no savior or hero. I have you all trapped here after all. However, I wanted you all specifically to see what goes on." He catches the eyes of Kibaou with his own, "There are always double ends to a sheathed sword. The one that attacks and the one that protects. This is nothing short of a thought." as he sees that others are trying to question him, he puts a hand up. "Now, stay still ne? There is more to show. So, be prepared for a show of tragedy. I love those most of all. Hehehe. Time for the "Shattered Despair" to commence. Ja ne" Nero disappears into a spiral of nothingness.**


	4. Shattered Despair

"_**Hey"**_ _\- _Kirito speaking

"**Hey" - **Other people talking

"_Hey" - _Description or scene changes

_**[Hey] - **_Kirito's thoughts

"Hey" - Normal talking

* * *

"Hey guys...what do you think he meant by that?" Suguha questions.

"I'm not entirely sure myself Sugu." Klein states.

"What tragedy did he mean? There was a lot in this death game. How could we single out which one it is?" questioned Lisbeth.

Kirito had been contemplating Nero's last words in his mind until a haunting realization caught up with him.

Silica had been looking around the bar. Trying to find answers on what this episode could be about until she caught Kirito's facial expression. A mixture of anger, pain and regret. Trying to get everyone's attention to focus on her big brother's well being, she tries to question him. "Kirito what happ-"

* * *

_A scene of a village is shown._

**"Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats!"**

**"Cheers!"**

* * *

"N-No anything but this! Why!? What does this have to do with anything Nero!" Kirito screams out in his moment of realization.

His reaction must have been a light switch of some sort because it had dawned on Klein and Agil about his discomfort.

Agil was quick to act and engulfed Kirito in a fatherly like hug with Klein putting his hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Knowing his little brother would feel pain.

"Why did it have to happen to them! Was my luck that broken? Was this justification of my actions? Was I nothing but a failure!?Huh!? Why!" Kirito broke down and turned into a sobbing mess with tears streaking down non-stop while Klein and Agil try to quell his sadness with soothing words.

The rest were all worried for Kirito because he had never broken down in front of them before. Had he felt lost? Yes. Had he felt powerless? Yes. But his burning resolution to never give up was always engulfed with flame that won't burn out. Now, seeing him like this, brought a pang of sadness in their hearts seeing their big brother/lover/father/crush in this state. With Sinon figuring out that it must have been a scarring and similar event to her, in a way, due to the haunted eyes dangling in his face.

Kayaba and Kibaou stood quiet not wanting anything to do with this. The former not caring what goes on but curiously wanting to know what spurt such emotions while the latter feels too awkward to do anything. His not so long hated enemy broke down in front of him and he didn't know what to do. Should he ignore it? Go and help out? He didn't know. Regret and reluctance having frozen his decisive mind.

"Why? Why must they suffer? It's just unfair…" After a moment, Kirito's bottled up emotions were let up like a flood gate. All his hate, despair and sadness being dormant for far too long now being released.

"Calm down son. It's not your fault" Agil states calmly.

"Yeah little bro. They never hated you for it. Just let it go okay?" Klein soothes slowly.

"O-okay. Thank you." Kirito manages to put out.

After a few moments, that felt like hours for the others, Kirito managed to calm down with Asuna holding his hand for reassurance that everything would be alright and Sinon and Suguha giving him the biggest smiles he had ever seen them have, while the others gave nods of encouragement.

* * *

_Kirito is staring at the five people who are currently partying._

**"And here's to Kirito, our savior! Cheers!" said Ducker.**

**"Cheers!"**

_**"Ch-cheers…"**_

**"Thanks."**

**"Thank you."**

**"You saved our hides."**

**"Thank you. Thank you so much."**

_**"Don't worry about it." said Kirito.**_

**"I was really scared, so I honestly felt relieved when you came to save me." said Sachi as she wiped the tears from her eyes.**

"**Yeah thanks for saving us back there. We honestly thought we were done for, but then you showed up and saved us. We felt that we were in your debt. Therefore, I had decided to repay you by joining our guild. What do you say? Would you want to join? We would love to have you with us!" Keita exclaims with a bright smile. **

_Seeing the grins of the group and the hopeful looking eyes of Sachi ultimately led him to his decision. _

"_**Sure" Kirito states with a smile, "I'd be happy to join."**_

**"Great! See, Tetsuo's the only one that can act as a vanguard since he is a mace user. This girl's name is Sachi. I'm planning to have her switch to using a sword and a shield so she can also be a vanguard. Problem is, she doesn't really know what to do. Mind coaching her a bit?"**

_Pouting a bit at Keita's patting and treating her like a noob, Sachi shook her head away from his hand._

**"Quit belittling me. I mean, it's natural to be scared when you're thrown into a close combat role all of a sudden."**

**"Don't sweat it, You can just hide behind that shield of yours." Ducker said jokingly.**

**"Jeez, You've always been such a scaredy-cat." Tetsuo continued. **

**"Hmph" pouted Sachi. **

_The rest of the group laughed at her expense._

**"Everyone here is a member of our school's PC Research Club. Oh, but don't worry about that. You'll fit right it. No doubt about it. Right Kirito?" said Keita.**

_**"Yeah thanks."**_

_Everyone was excited about Kirito's acceptance. The scene changes, showing the date and place "May 9th, 2023, 20th floor: Sunlit forest." _

_Kirito's party is seen fighting a giant mantis. The mantis shrieks out to scare them. Sachi was intimidated by its appearance, but Sasamaru fended it off with his spear. The mantis tried slashing at Sachi, but she managed to block the blow._

_**"Sachi, step back."**_

**The Mantis raised his scythe arm to attempt to hit her again, but was sliced off by Kirito. He parries a blow and switches with Tetsuo, giving him the opportunity to strike it's mid section. The rewards screen pops up giving Tetsuo the experience and money while showing his leveling up. **

**"All right!" **_The rest of the team feel giddy at his level up._

_The scene changes to the guild eating out and Keita reading the latest news of the clearing group._

**"So the clearing group made it past the 28th floor, huh? Amazing. Hey, Kirito. What do you think is the difference between us and the clearing group." asked Keita.**

_**"Information, maybe? They monopolize the most efficient training spots and the like." inputted Kirito. **_

**"Nah. I'm sure that's part of it, but I think a major factor is willpower."**

_**"Willpower?" questioned Kirito. **_

**"I guess you could call It determination to protect your friends or rather, all the players. Right now, even though we're the ones being protected, I'd like to believe my determination is just as strong. Of course, the safety of my friends is my top priority. However.. Someday, I hope we'll all be able to the clearing group."**

_**"I see. You do have a point." Kirito nodded. **_

**"Maybe…."**

_Ducker decided to drop in behind Keita after his determined speech and gave him a neck hold._ **"Yo, leader. Nice speech!"**

**"Watch it."Keita grunt playfully. **

**"So we're gonna be comrades with the Divine Dragon Alliance and the Knights of Blood-Oath?" asked Tetsuo.**

**"Is that a problem? Let's aim high. First, we'll all hit level 30." Keita stated excitedly. **

**"No way." exclaimed Sachi.**

_**[If the Black cats improve and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideals could change the unsociable atmosphere there.] **__**thought Kirito with a small smile on his face.**_

**Kirito then frowns and looks at his status bar to show he is level 48. **

_**[Would I just be a burden? I wouldn't want them to get targeted because of my status…they seems like a great family after all.]**_

_The scene changes back at the inn they were staying at._

**"I have some news for you all. Including the spoils of the last hunt, we've accumulated 200,000 col!" Keita exclaimed excitedly. **

_Everyone was at awe at how much they made together._

**"Pretty soon, buying our own house will no longer be a dream!" said Tetsuo.**

**"I know, how about we get Sachi some new equipment?" Said Sasamaru.**

**"Sounds good." nodded Keita. **

**"No, I'm fine with what I have now." said Sachi.**

**"Don't be so reserved. We can't make Kirito be the vanguard forever." said Ducker. '**

**"Sorry."**

_**"I don't mind. Don't worry about it Sachi."**_

**"Sorry, Kirito. Sachi, I know it's hard switching jobs, but you've almost got it. Let's all do our best okay?" reassures Keita. **

**Sachi wasn't convinced at the least but relented nonetheless. **

**"Yeah." she said timidly. **

**It is currently night time, Kirito is seen leaving the inn. He makes it to the wolf plains on the 28th floor. Overlooking on a hill, he sees a group of people in red samurai outfits fighting some wolves. He eyes spot a familiar looking redhead on the first floor.**

_**"Klein…"**_

_Klein and two of his friends stop and surround the wolf at three side. Klein activates his sword skill and slashes through the wolf, turning it into particles of data. He sheaths his sword and breathes a sigh of relief. His eyes catch a glimpse of Kirito on the hill._

**"Well, if it isn't Kirito! Guys, I'll leave the mobs to you!" he shouts at his group. **

**"Okay!"**

_Klein runs up to Kirito, hoping to catch up with him. _

**"I haven't seen you around lately. You've been training this late at night? Hey, that mark… Did you join a guild?"**

_**"Yeah, sorta." Kirito states awkwardly. **_

**"Hey, whenever you're ready!" shouted one of Kleins friends.**

_**"See ya." said Kirito as he moves past Klein.**_

**"Yeah."**

**"Good grief…" Klein exhales sadly. "You're still worrying about before huh?"**

_The scene changes to Kirito, teleporting back into town. He sees a message from his inbox that read:_

**"Hey this is Keita. Sachi went out and hasn't returned. We'll go looking for her in the dungeon area. If you figure something out, let me know."**

_**"Sachi…"**_

_Kirito goes through his menu and activates the skill "Night Vision". His eyes shine a stellar green. He looks through the area and sees footprints. He follows the trail until he finds Sachi curled up under a bridge in a waterway._

**"Sachi."**

_Sachi looks up, surprised to find that someone found her. _

**"Kirito?"**

_**"Everyone's worried about you."**_

_**"**_**I see..."**

_Kirito moves and sits near her. After a bit of silence between them, Sachi begins to talk. _

**"Hey, Kirito. Let's run away together." Sachi stated sadly. **

_**"Run away? From what?"**_

**"From this town, the monsters, the Black cats… and Sword Art Online."**

_**"A-Are you suggesting a double suicide?" Kirito asked sweating a bit.**_

**"That might be good. No... I'm sorry. That was a lie. If I was prepared to die, I wouldn't be hiding in the safety of this town, right? Say, why can't' we leave? Why is our life at stake when it's only a game? What's the point?"**

_**"There's probably no meaning to it. I think…"**_

_The area was silent for a while until Sachi decided to speak up again. _

**"I'm afraid of dying you know?" **

_Kirito eyes widened at her confession._

_**"You're afraid of dying?"**_

**"I'm so scared, I haven't been able to sleep lately." she states as she hugs her knees tightly onto her chest.**

_**"You won't die."**_

**"Really? How can you be so sure?" asked Sachi.**

_**"The Black Cats is by no means a weak guild. We're also taking extra precautions in ascending floors. Moreover, Tetsuo and I are here, so there's no need for you to fight as a vanguard."**_

**"Will I really survive? Can I go back to the real world someday?" Sachi asks hopefully. **

_**"Yeah. You'll survive. This game won't be the end of you. I promise." said Kirito.**_

_Sachi looked dumbfounded by Kirito's words, but smiled at his resolve to protect the guild and her. She couldn't help but shed a tear at that._

_The scene switches back to Kirito in the inn the Moonlit Black Cats are staying at. He is seen scrolling through his menu until he hears a knock._

_**"Come in."**_

_The door opens revealing Sachi with a pillow._

**"Sorry. I still can't sleep."**

"_**It's okay" Kirito reassures. **_

_The scene switches to Kirito and Sachi sleeping in the same bed._

* * *

Asuna is seen holding Kirito's arm in a tight grip.

"Really Kirito?" asks Asuna with an all too sweet smile.

"Wh-what can I say? She needed my help" Kirito states as Asuna's grip lessens and her smile turns serene.

"That's just how he is Asuna" Silica states confidently. "He loves to help people in need."

"Yeah you're right"

* * *

**Kirito starts fighting with his inner thoughts. **

_**[If you stay in this guild, you'll be safe. You'll definitely be able to go back to the real world someday. I'm sure there are many players like Sachi who fear death. Even so, they laugh, cry and survive in the world to the best of their ability. I've never really thought about it before but...]**_

**"Kirito?"**

**His pondering was cut short. **

_**"It's okay. You're definitely going to survive."**_

_Sachi smiled at his statement and went back and snuggled into her blanket._

_**"I'll protect all of you no matter what. That's a promise." Kirito lifts his arm up and clenches his fist.**_

* * *

"But I couldn't. Despite my level, I still couldn't protect you and everyone else." Kirito clenched his fist so hard that blood started seeping out. "I was powerless and it cost you…"

* * *

_The scene changes to Keita taking off at the teleporter. _

**"Well then, I'll be right back. Teleport to starting town."**

**"I didn't know It'd be this exciting buying our own house." said Sasamaru.**

**"That's something an old man would say!" said Ducker.**

_Everyone in the group laughed at that._

**"Hey, let's go make some cash while Keita's off buying the house." said Tetsuo excitedly.**

**"Oh, for furniture?" said Sachi.**

"**You bet!" he stated. **

**"Then how about going to one of the upper dungeons?" Asked Ducker.**

**"Wouldn't our usual hunting spots be better? questioned Kirito. **

_He was trying to calm them, but was left ignored. _

**"It'd be more efficient in the upper class dungeons." said Sasamaru.**

**"At our levels, we'll be fine." said Ducker.**

_**[I guess they have a point. What's the worst thing that could happen?]**_

* * *

"Famous last words little Kirito" Kayaba states calmly.

"Shut up" Kirito seethes.

* * *

_The scene changes to the dungeon area along with the description: 27th floor dungeon June 12th 2023._

**"See? This is no problem for us." said Ducker.**

**"Just a bit more and we might make it to the front lines." said Sasamaru.**

**"You said it!" Ducker said.**

_Ducker saw a hidden glyph on wall due to him being a thief. He put his hand on it revealing a hidden door._

* * *

Kayaba raised a brow at that. None of his developers said anything about this. Then again, there were many things he let them do without batting an eye.

Kibaou, along with the gang, were curious about this. No one knew about there being a secret door. Although, Argo "The Rat" did say something along the lines of trap doors and destroyed guild…

...Wait a minute! For the life of them, they all hoped it wasn't true.

* * *

_**[A hidden door? Here?]**_

_Ducker opened the door and saw a chest in the middle of the room._

**"It's a treasure chest!" he shouts. **

_The rest of the group excitingly went to the treasure chest, ignorant or not caring about the potential danger of the lone treasure chest._

_**[It's all too easy. Something seems off…] **_

_It then dawned on him... _

_**"W-wait!"**_

**It was all too late…**

_Ducker unlocked and open the treasure chest. Alarms immediately went off. Painting the area crimson. The hidden door closed off and a passageway opened up revealing Dark Dwarf Miners and Mineral Elementals spawning in the room._

_**"It's a trap! Guys, we need to get out of here!" shouted Kirito.**_

**"Teleport Taft!…. Teleport Taft!" Shouted Ducker.**

**"The crystals aren't working!" said Sachi.**

_**"So this is an Anti-Crystal area?" asked Kirito.**_

* * *

Kayaba and everyone else's breath hitched. An anti-crystal area? Here of all places!? How!?

* * *

_The Dwarf miners charged toward them. Kirito sliced a few that were coming near them. Ducker fell forward near them. The Dwarfs pounded away at Ducker, while he was screaming. His body scattered into data, nothing but a silent scream left his body._

_**Kirito was shocked. But more than that, he was enraged. How dare these monsters kill his guild mates!? in his bubbling anger, he took no notice of killing the golem in front of him. He tried to get to his group. Trying to help them escape. However, to no avail. Tetsuo screamed and burst into data after getting hit.**_

**"Tetsuo!" shouted Sasamaru.**

**"Damn you!" with a thrust he hit the nearest mineral golem. The golem shrugged off the blow and hit Sasamaru. Effectively killing him in the process.**

**Kirito's rage increased tenfold. He picked up his pace killing more golems and dwarfs as they were aiming for him, leaving nothing but scattering data in his wake. **

_Sachi is then seen struggling against a golem with no way of escape._

_**"Sachi!" Kirito tried getting closer but was blocked off.**_

**"Kirito!"**

_**[As you know...madness is like gravity…**_

_Kirito took out the dwarfs blocking him and reached his hand out toward her._

_**"Sachi!"**_

_**...all you need...**_

**As Sachi pushed a golem away, another one got behind her. Kirito, **along with everyone at the bar, **gasped in shock. The golem landed a hit on Sachi's back. Sachi's HP bar went to zero. Knowing that she was about to die, Sachi looked at Kirito one last time and uttered her final words. She gave him a small smile that carried only love and fondness. At last, her body burst into data. **

_**is a little...push]**_

"**No...No...NNNNNNOOOOOO!" with a scream filled with unshed fury, Kirito fought relentlessly against the mob.**

_Kirito is seen outside of the 27th floor mourning his team's death. _

"_**I was a fool wasn't I" he started with tears pricking his eyes. "I promised you I'd protect you and look at what it caused you...I was a sucker bet. I- I'm sorry…I-if I told all of you who I was, you'd still be alive. Hate is better received than tears from a fool. They're right. I'm nothing but a beater. Please...forgive me..." **_

_Kirito starts walking back into the Black Cat's inn. Getting mentally prepared for Keita's verbal onslaught that is for sure to come…_

* * *

For a moment, they were all silent. Kayaba holding onto a small pang in his heart. Almost foreign. He had never felt any emotion before. But this, he had felt it once in a while during his pondering. What was it called again? Guilt. He felt guilty. If only he had checked the development of his game, not many people would have died. A small part of him started to regret ever creating such game, but was casted aside. It's too late to feel regret. It isn't, however, to feel remorse. A small part of him wondered what would happen if he never created this game.

* * *

_The scene changes to the town of Mujera on the 49th floor along with the date December 24th 2023. The bustling town of people shopping and getting gifts could be seen in the screen. Kirito is seen on a bench with his hair covering his eyes. A hooded girl starts talking behind him._

**"Seems like you've been doin some pretty intense training lately." said Argo.**

_**"Do you have any new information?" asked Kirito monotonously.**_

**"Nothin' worth charging for."**

_**"Some information broker you are…"**_

**"Come on Kirito, give me a break! This is a new event that wasn't in the beta. There's no credible source of information. There's a rumor, however, that on Christmas Eve, at midnight, the event boss: Nicholas the Renegade, will spawn. Right underneath a certain fir tree. Even the big guilds are in a frenzy searchin' for it."**

_Kirito starts getting up, his mind already set on getting the reward. ._

**"You've got an idea where it is, don't'cha?"**

_**"Maybe."**_

**"You seriously gonna try soloing it!? Do you have a death wish!?"**

"_**You don't always need a plan. Sometimes, you just need to breathe, trust, let go and see what happens." he stops for a second to speak his parting words. "After all, in a world of locked doors, a man with the key is the king." **_

_Kirito leaves the area and returns back to the inn. He is then seen working things on his menu._

_**[In this world, resurrection is impossible. However, Nicholas the Renegade… is rumored to drop an item that can defy this rule. If I face it alone, I'll probably… die. In a place where no one can see me, I'll die meaninglessly.]**_

**{Flashback}**

**"A beater like you didn't have the right to be with us!"**

_The scene changes to bridge where Kirito tells Keita what happened to the rest of the guild. Keita looked broken by that fact that he tries to go on the bridge railing to jump. Kirito, surprised by his actions, reaches out in order to stop him. However, It's too late as Keita jumped towards his death._

**{Flashback End}**

_**[That's right… I… My arrogance… killed all of you. If only I… hadn't kept my level a secret. If I manage to defeat Nicholas tonight… Sachi can be resurrected, and I'll be able to hear her last words.]**_

* * *

"Do you still truly believe that big brother?" Suguha questions sadly.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat this sis, but I did feel that way before…" he stated as Suguha went to embrace him in a tight hold along with Silica. "Now however, with all of you here… I reasoned that I was being an idiot trying to get myself killed. For that, I'm sorry." he then embraces both of them along with the gang trying to keep all their tears at bay.

* * *

**Checking his map, Kirito's gaze is set forward to the tallest Fir tree.**

_**"No matter what curses she may have for me, I'll have to accept them."**_

_Kirito runs forward through a barrier, transporting him to another area. As he approaches the giant Fir tree, he senses someone and moves to a defensive position. He finds Klein and his guild mates transported in his sight._

**"Yo."**

_**"You followed me?"**_

**"Pretty much. Are you after the resurrection item?"**

_**"Yeah."**_

**"Don't risk your life for something that might be a sham. This survival game isn't a joke. The moment our HP reaches zero, our brains in the real world-"**

_**"Shut up."**_

**"Kirito! Trying to solo it is crazy! Fight with us. Whoever gets the resurrection item can keep it, no hard feelings. That's fair, right?"**

_**"If I did that… there'd be no point. I have to do it alone." said Kirito as he reaches for his blade.**_

**Klein's guild mates ready themselves, but Klein holds out his arm to stop them.**

**"Listen… I can't let you die here, Kirito!"**

_As Kirito was about to unsheathe his sword, lights started to appear around them showing a whole horde of white armored knights surrounding them. Klein's group moves to a defensive circle near Kirito._

_**"It appears you were followed too, Klein."**_

**"Looks like it."**

**"The Divine Dragon Alliance?" one of Klein's partners questioned. **

**"They'll do anything for a rare item." another nods. **

**"What should we do?" a man questions worried. **

_**"I…"**_

**Klein unsheathes his sword, irritated in their meddling.**

**"God Dammit! Go, Kirito!"**

_**"Klein."**_

**"Go! We'll hold these guys back!**

_Kirito was a bit hesitant at first, but ultimately left. He made it to a unique looking Fir tree, knowing that he had found it. A bell chimes around the area. Next, jingles start sounding the area as well. Two parallel lines of light shoot across in the sky, above the tree. A figure is seen dropping down, right in front of the tree. The figure looks like a disfigured monster with Santa Claus clothing. "Nicholas the Renegade" along with 4 HP bars shown, lights up with bloodlust. Making creaking noises like a puppet with the movement of his body._

_**"Shut up."**_

_The boss raises his axe attempting to attack. Kirito charges in with a war cry. The scene changes to Klein's group looking worse for wear. Kirito is seen going through the barrier, in his hand is what is Klein assumed to be the resurrection item. He's happy that Kirito managed to survive. He was about to congratulate his success but paused as he took notice of his hollow eyes._

_Kirito's eyes looked dead as he walked toward Klein through small passes. He tosses the item to Klein._

**"H-Hey K-Kirito…"**

_**"That's the resurrection item."**_

_Klein wasted no time opening the item information to see what else is on it._

**"Lemme see… Good for reviving a player… within 10 seconds!?"**

* * *

A chorused shout of "WHAT!?" was heard inside the bar.

"It's practically useless!" Sinon shouts in outrage.

"T-then, Sachi…" Lisbeth didn't dare to finish that statement.

* * *

_**"Do whatever you want with it. It was a waste of time."**_

_Kirito starts walking away until Klein grabbed his coat from behind._

**"Kirito… Kirito!"**

_He looks back at Klein, seeing his teary face. Begging him to continue on. _

**"You… You have to survive! Survive until the very end. You hear! Please…."**

**Klein cries and lets go of Kirito's coat. He falls down to his knees feeling helpless. **

_**"See ya."**_

_The scene switches back to the inn Kirito is staying at. He rests his head on the table until he receives a message, showing that he got a gift from Sachi._

_**"Sachi?"**_ "Sachi!?"

_He pressed the button and a crystal looking item appeared. He touched a button, bringing the crystal to life.._

**"Merry Christmas, Kirito! By the time you hear this, I'll probably be dead. How should I put it... You know, the truth is I never wanted to leave starting town. But If I fought with thoughts like that, I knew I'd definitely die someday. That, in itself, is nobody's fault but mine alone. Ever since that night, you continued to assure me that I would definitely survive. So If I died, I'm sure you would try to place all the blame on yourself. That's why I decided to leave this recording behind.**

**You know, when I learned how strong you were, I was glad. I was really relieved. So…even if I did die, work hard to survive okay? Live to see the end of this world, find the meaning behind its creation. The meaning behind the presence of a weak girl like me, and the meaning behind our meeting. That's my last wish. There's still some time left. Since it's Christmas, how about a song?**

_Sachi started humming a Christmas Carol song. As the recording was playing, Kirito started shedding tears of joy. _

**"Bye, Kirito. Meeting you...and being together with you.. I don't regret it at all."**

_The scene switched to Sachi's death, her final words heard as clear as day in this dark night:_ **"Thank you. Farewell." **_The crystal stopped playing and fell back on the table. _

_**[Thank you for not blaming me Sachi. May you find happiness in the afterlife. It may still be too early to find a concord within myself, but I promise you, one last time, that I'll live to see what you could not...for the both of us]**_

* * *

"That was something new entirely." Agil started as he tried to change the downed atmosphere.

"Hey Kirito...for what it's worth...tis not, in anyway, your fault." Kibaou stated. Trying to grasp the right words.

"Thanks. I came to terms with my sorrow a long time ago and just...chose to acknowledge it. I vowed to see the world till the end and that's what I did." Kirito stated with a small smile.

"I'm glad you did buddy" Klein stated with a big grin. "If you didn't I'd have Asuna bring you back to life only to strangle you myself."

"**Aww...they're getting along! How cute! It'd be hypocritical to leave Kibaou face his demons without you doing it yourself Kirito." Nero states. "You have my condolences. Must be hard to do so...Anyway, are you ready for the next show!? It'll be great! Who doesn't like a kickass black swordsmen beating up evil doers and looking cool doing it!? I know I do! So, get ready for the "Knight in Shining Armor" to take the stage!" **


End file.
